One Hero
by powerpuffs621
Summary: This was his life, the life of a boy and a phantom, of one hero. No Pairings, and rated to be safe. Just a Danny Centric. One shot.


I think I'll freehand this one. I don't know what this is at this point, because I don't have a plot. This is Danny Phantom. Let's see where this goes, shall we?

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

Title: One Hero

It was just another day in Amity Park. A ghost here, a ghost there, and another fight, just like always. It was kind of repetitive. Fight. Win. Explain. Repeat.

Fight. He always ended up in one, didn't he? Whether it is in school with Dash Baxter, Skulker in the park, or just his parents at home, there was always a fight. Come to think of it, he really did fight a lot. However, heroes didn't get vacation days. Oh, how life would be much simpler if they did…

Win. Now this changed sometimes. If it was a ghost, this was usually the outcome. A few bruises, if it was a repetitive ghost, like Technus or the Box Ghost. Maybe a bit knocked around if it was a new one and if it was Plasmius…Let's just hope it's not Plasmius. Now when it came to school, he usually lost. Dash wasn't worth losing his cover over. Mr. Lancer just won't get it. Anyone else, forget about it. The last case usually involved him outsmarting his parents. He was pretty smart when took time to think, but he didn't have that luxury anymore.

Explain. Okay, not explain, but lack there of. He never could explain. It was the one thing he couldn't do. Even if he explained, who would believe him? It wasn't worth the risk. He'd decided it 2 years ago. Now all he had were excuses, which were wearing thin after all these years. How many times would you believe the same thing? Especially if it was everyday, since you started high school, and teachers already didn't like you.

Repeat. It was the worst part of this vicious cycle. It was hard enough trying to do it all once, but to relive it every single day, every hour, every second…He didn't know how he was surviving it.

There used to be 2 people who he went to. Sam and Tucker. Later, Jazz had joined the 'I know your secret' club. Jazz had finally gone to college, so she never came home.

No matter what was in the mirror, he saw a ghost stare back. The thought of being only half human, the thought he could only be half of him at any time, the thought that…he couldn't be whole ever again…These were the thoughts that plagued his one thoughts, among many other disturbing things, things which a 16 year old child should have never heard about, none-the-less commit them himself.

Sam and Tucker just never understood that feeling of emptiness. Then he thought of something potentially more terrifying.

What was he supposed to do when he stopped hunting ghosts? What was he supposed to do for a job, if he was always running out? How was he supposed to live a life? Then the notorious phantom thought of an explanation.

What if he wasn't supposed to have a life? Was he a sacrifice to the world? Why was he supposed to give it all up? Why him? He'd never asked for this!

But then again, he did. He sold himself the minute he started fighting ghosts, maybe even when he decided to venture into the Ghost Portal for that first time. He had chosen this path…

That didn't mean he expected all of this! He wanted to be normal! He just wanted to be shoved in lockers, pushed around, get a crappy office job, and live his life out as a dad with no associations with ghosts at all.

But no, Fate chose him. He was to be the one to take on the burden. Maybe it was for the best, seeing as how this power took him from ordinary to extraordinary. The life of a hero was full of sacrifices, and apparently he was tough enough to take on that job. Why now though? Why at 14? Why so young? There was no answer except the hum of his fan.

He was chosen so young to grow into it, so he could learn to base his life around it. It wasn't necessarily the truth, but it was a positive spin on a dark cloud. It could be a Fenton curse. He hadn't liked the idea of being involved in ghosts, now he was half of one saving the town all the time.

As much harm as it caused him, the life he lived also helped him too. Sure, he was shoved in lockers, and beaten up daily, but he became a person one could respect. A powerful person, dedicated to helping others, but lived like everyone else. He always won, always saved them, and always came back, as his human half, meekly trying to explain where he'd been.

As he stared at his dull grey ceiling fan, he watched as dust flew off, raining upon his bed. A flicker of light shone through the window, a sign of daybreak. Another day of hero, another fight, another win, another explanation, and then another time lied ahead.

The one who'd give it all for all, and for once, he didn't care.

This was his life, the life of a boy and a phantom, of one hero.

He got up to face the day; after all, the world was waiting.

Would you believe me if I told you I literally had nothing when I started? I honestly didn't think to end it like this. Review please, but constructive criticism only please. Flames are just unnecessary.

POWERPUFFS621


End file.
